fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Glad IJs: Proloog
Met de laatste kreet was het gebeurd. Eindelijk was de moederkat bevallen van haar drie jongen. De bruin gevlekte medicijnkat naast haar keek liefdevol naar de kleine bolletjes vacht die naast hun moeder lagen. Geen van allen bewoog en hun moeder liet snel de tak uit haar mond vallen om haar jongen te wassen. De medicijnkat stapte ook naar voren en begon met likken. Maar toen er daarna nog steeds geen teken van leven was keek de moederpoes haar zorgelijk aan. ‘Zijn ze dood?’ vroeg ze. Haar stem beefde en het was geen geheim dat ze bang was. Het was even stil. De vogels waren gestopt met fluiten en het bos voelde niet meer zo levendig als dat het was. Een koude bries waaide door de kraamkamer en een rilling liep over de rug van de donkergrijze poes die zonet was bevallen. Ze was uitgeput en zou niets liever doen dan slapen op dit moment, maar ze moest weten of haar kits in orde waren. ‘Deze leeft!’ riep Harpijvleugel opgelucht. De bruine moederkat had haar geholpen met het wassen van het derde en laatste kit. De moeder van de kleine kit keek hoopvol naar hun toe en trok hem met zijn staart dicht tegen haar aan. Zijn ogen waren nog dicht, maar toch leek het alsof hij zijn moeder blik ontmoette. Er vloog een vliegje naar zijn neus toe en instinctief mepte het katertje ernaar. Dat belooft een levendige krijger te worden! Of medicijnkat, mij maakt het niks uit wat hij wordt, zolang hij maar gelukkig is. '' Ze ging verder met het likken van haar tweede kit, maar er kwam geen beweging in. ‘Het spijt me, Sinteldauw, maar ik vrees dat de andere twee dood zijn,’ zei de medicijnkat bedroefd. De poes duwde het andere kleine katertje naar haar toe. Hij was zwart en had een heleboel haar. Een pijnlijke scheut schoot door haar heen. Hij zou nooit een krijger worden en kits krijgen, hij zou nooit een leven hebben. ''Hopelijk zien we elkaar ooit in de SterrenClan, dacht ze terwijl ze hem nog een laatste lik gaf. Haar andere kit was een poesje en die lag levenloos tussen haar twee poten. Ze leek erg op Sinteldauw zelf, maar had een pluizige staart. Ze boog haar nek en raakte het koude neusje aan met de hare. ‘Het spijt me,’ fluisterde de verdrietige moederkat zachtjes, ‘Je had beter verdient.’ ‘Heb je al een naam voor hem bedacht?’ vroeg Mirrehars na een tijdje. Sinteldauw knikte. ‘Voor alle drie.’ Ze streek met haar staart over het dode katertje. ‘Hem noem ik Boskit, ter ere aan zijn dikke, pluizige vacht. En het poesje noem ik Dauwkit, zodat ze altijd nog iets van mij bij haar heeft in de SterrenClan.’ Ze staarde nog lang naar haar dode jongen en kon niet bedenken dat vele andere moederkatten óók deze pijn hadden gevoeld. Gelukkig heb ik er nog één over. ‘En de levende?’ vroeg Harpijvleugel. ‘Die heet Vliegkit,’ antwoordde Sinteldauw en ze gaf haar enige jong een vlugge lik. ‘Gelukkig is het Groenblad, dus ziet het er goed uit voor het jong,’ ging Mirrehars verder. ‘Ik weet zeker dat hij een goede krijger zal worden!’ De donkergrijze poes knikte dankbaar naar de bruine poes. ‘Bedankt, Mirrehars. En ik zal ervoor zorgen dat dat zal gebeuren!’ Buiten het hol stonden een aantal andere katten. Harpijvleugels jongen en die van Krekelsprong strekte zich uit om mee te kunnen kijken. ‘Mogen we al naar binnen?’ vroeg Arendkit luid. ‘Ja! We willen onze nieuwe holgenoten ontmoeten!’ riep Rafelkit. Ook Kuifkit en Steenkit knikten heftig mee. ‘Kom nou, geef Sinteldauw eens wat rust,’ miauwde Krekelsprong streng en ze gaf de kits een zwaai om de oren. Harpijvleugel trippelde naar buiten en keek ook boos naar de jongen. ‘Ze heeft net twee jongen verloren, dus voorlopig doen jullie rustig en blijven jullie uit de kraamkamer – maar wel in het kamp!’ voegde ze nog snel toe. Kervelkit en Naaldkit zuchtte. ‘Dit is zo oneerlijk! Waarschijnlijk is dat jong ook niet eens leuk, Lijsterkit en Lindekit zijn ook al zo irritant als we moeten slapen!’ mopperde het kleine, donkerzandkleurige katertje. Zijn zusje knikte. ‘Inderdaad! De eerste nachten bleven ze maar wakker en waren aan het krijsen!’ ‘Zo waren jullie anders ook hoor!’ plaagde Arendkit hun. ‘Ja! Jullie waren echt verschrikkelijk!’ Kuifkit zette zijn vacht op en sprong op de twee kits. Naaldkit, die ongeveer even groot was terwijl ze twee manen verschilden, gilde speels. ‘Dit is zo oneerlijk!’ klaagde Kervelkit. ‘Jullie zijn al bijna leerlingen!’ Zijn andere zusje, Venkelkit, kwam zich er ook mee bemoeien. ‘Maar wij zijn met meer! Kom op Rafelkit! Aanvallen!’ joelde ze. Sinteldauw snorde bij het zien van de kits. ‘Hopelijk wordt jij ook zo gelukkig later,’ fluisterde ze tegen haar kit. Het donkergrijs gestreepte katertje kroop dicht tegen zijn moeder aan en krulde zich op. Voor een moment vergat ze alles. Het voelde zo fijn om haar jong dicht tegen haar aan te hebben. Ze had lang op de juiste partner gewacht en wilde dolgraag kits hebben. En nu was ze eindelijk moeder! Niks zou het voor haar meer kunnen verpesten – zelfs haar gestorven kits niet. Opeens was het gekrijs van de kits gestopt en weken ze uiteen voor een grote gestalte. De grond begon te trillen toen de massieve kater naar haar toe trippelde. ‘Sinteldauw, we moeten praten,’ gromde de kater. Hij had een zware, intimiderende stem die haar soms nog even deed schrikken. Mirrehars, die er nog steeds was, keek verbaast op. ‘Dat zal even moeten wachten, Havikster. Ze is net bevallen van haar kit! Ze moet rust hebben en haar jong ook!’ ‘Ik heb lang genoeg gewacht,’ snauwde de Clanleider. ‘Kom mee Sinteldauw.’ Ze bleef even zitten en keek de medicijnkat angstig aan. Mirrehars schonk haar een medelevende blik. Beide wisten ze waar hij het over ging hebben, en dat beloofde niet veel goeds. ‘Ik kan niet wachten tot Populierloof leider wordt,’ fluisterde ze zachtjes in zichzelf. Zuchtend stond de moederkat op en liet het kleine katertje achter bij Mirrehars. Ze strompelde achter Havikster aan het kamp uit. Hij nam haar mee naar een grote, dikke eik met enorme takken en prachtige, groene bladeren. Ze kende deze plek maar al te goed. De boom bracht goede herinneringen met haar mee en even voelde Sinteldauw zich weer een leerling. Hier had ze altijd stiekem afgesproken, toen ze haar mentor wilde ontlopen. Jaagsprong was een geweldige mentor voor haar geweest en ze zou hem daarvoor altijd dankbaar zijn. Hij had haar geleerd om haar hart te volgen en genieten van het moment, niet denken aan de toekomst. ‘Je leeft nu, geniet ervan, want morgen kan het weer een ander verhaal wezen.’ Die woorden had ze altijd onthouden. En later had ze de wijze lessen van haar mentor overgebracht op haar eigen leerling, Kloofhart, die tevens ook nog eens haar kleine zusje was. ‘In Groenblad is hij op zijn mooist, vind je niet?’ vroeg ze voorzichtig, in de hoop de spanning tussen hen wat te verminderen. Havikster reageerde niet en ging zitten. Hij richtte zijn blik strak op haar en leek niet te merken dat er blad op zijn staart viel. Sinteldauw schuifelde ongemakkelijk op haar voorpoten en ging toen ook zitten. ‘Je hoeft niet je best te doen om de sfeer goed te houden, Sinteldauw, die is toch altijd al slecht geweest,’ gromde hij. De poes schrok van de toon waarop de leider sprak en haar nekharen kwamen langzaam overeind. ‘Havikster, dat is niet …’ begon ze, maar haar leider deed haar zwijgen met slechts een zwaai van zijn staart. ‘We weten beiden waarom ik je hier geroepen heb, dus vertel,’ ging hij verder. Sinteldauw slikte even. ‘Wat bedoel je? Waar moet ik over vertellen?’ Havikster ontblootte zijn klauwen en plukte stukjes gras uit de zachte grond. ‘Doe niet zo dom, Sinteldauw, je weet waarover ik het heb!’ Ze trok ongemakkelijk met haar oren. ‘Ik weet niet of dat van toepassing is. Het is best onbeleefd om zoiets te vragen, weetje, Havikster!’ snauwde ze. De Clanleider sprong overeind. ‘Vertel me gewoon wie de vader is! Was hij een poesiepoes? Een zwerfkat? Een eenling?’ De moederkat deinsde achteruit. ‘Dat gaat je niks aan! Het doet er niet meer toe! Hij betekent niks meer voor me, het enige waar ik nog om geef is Vliegkit!’ Havikster snoof. ‘Heb je je zoon zo genoemd? Naar het irritante beest dat om je oren zoemt?’ Sinteldauw merkte dat ze boos begon te worden en zette haar haren kwamen overeind. ‘Hoe durf je hem zo te beledigen! Ik heb hem Vliegkit genoemd omdat de vlieg de levendigheid in hem naar voren bracht! Waarom hebben jouw ouders je Havikster genoemd? Omdat je net zo gemeen bent als een havik?’ Havikster staarde haar woedend aan. ‘Weet je zeker dat je je leider zo wil beledigen?’ vroeg hij kwaad. Sinteldauw zuchtte. Ze wist dat ze niks tegen hem kon beginnen en een gevecht zou ze nooit winnen, zeker niet nu ze zo zwak was. ‘Het spijt me, Havikster, ik ben gewoon heel erg moe en ik moet naar Vliegkit toe.’ Ze draaide zich om en rende terug naar het kamp. Maar Havikster ging haar achterna. ‘Jij gaat helemaal nergens meer heen, Sinteldauw!’ brulde hij. Maar de moederpoes luisterde niet meer. Ik moet zorgen dat ik bij Vliegkit kom! Haar hart bonsde in haar keel. Ze wist waar haar leider bekend om stond en zou Vliegkit nooit alleen bij hem achterlaten. Mirrehars kwam uit de kraamkamer getrippeld en keek haar verbaasd aan. ‘Is alles goed gegaan?’ vroeg ze bezorgd. Sinteldauw antwoordde met een vlug knikje en ging toen rustig het hol binnen. ‘Sinteldauw!’ riep Havikster boos toen hij het kamp in kwam lopen. ‘Kom hier!’ Harpijvleugel, een goede vriendin van haar, keek geschrokken naar buiten. ‘Ik zou maar snel gaan, Sintel, hij is echt heel boos.’ Ze merkte dat ze stond te trillen op haar poten en liep langzaam naar buiten. Havikster was inmiddels op de Grote Boom gesprongen en zijn stem galmde door het kamp toen hij een Clanvergadering bijeen riep. Toen iedereen er was voelde Sinteldauw ogen in haar rug prikken. Allemaal waren ze nieuwsgierig naar wat hun leider hun te vertellen had en het was natuurlijk als een lopend vuurtje gegaan dat het waarschijnlijk iets met haarzelf te maken had. ‘Ik heb jullie bijeengeroepen, omdat ik iets aan jullie moet vertellen,’ begon de Clanleider. Harpijvleugel en Krekelsprong kwamen uit de kraamkamer getrippeld en luisterde aandachtig mee. Achter hen verschenen hun kits ook en die keken vol bewondering naar de robuuste leider. ‘We hebben een verrader in ons midden,’ verklaarde hij luid en duidelijk. Sinteldauw hoorde nog maar vaag een paar geschokte kreten, want haar hart was hevig in haar keel aan het bonzen en ze kreeg nauwelijks nog lucht. ‘Wie is het?!’ vroeg Meidoorntak met zijn vacht dik opgezet. Hij vertrouwde duidelijk niemand meer en keek met versmalde ogen naar de andere katten. ‘Sinteldauw,’ antwoorde Havikster kalmpjes, terwijl hij zijn ogen op haar richtte. Zijn blik was emotieloos, maar zijn ogen spuwden vuur. ‘Wat?!’ riep Harpijvleugel uit. ‘Dat kan niet!’ viel Mirrehars haar bij. Sinteldauw keek haar twee vriendinnen dankbaar aan, maar zei verder niks. ‘Wat heeft ze gedaan dan?’ vroeg Doornstip met een boze blik naar Sinteldauw. ‘Ze heeft gekozen voor het leven van een poesiepoes!’ grauwde Havikster. Ze voelde haar haren omhoog komen en ontblootte haar klauwen. ‘Dat is niet waar!’ schreeuwde ze en ze sprong overeind. ‘Je hebt anders wel een kit van eentje gekregen!’ wierp haar leider tegen. Sinteldauw keek om haar heen om te zien of haar Clangenoten hun leider geloofden. Ze zag vele boze en geschokte blikken en maar enkele medelevende. ‘En wat dan nog? Ik heb je al verteld dat hij verleden tijd is!’ ‘Daar gaat het mij niet om!’ snauwde hij. ‘Je hebt je Clan verraden en daarom zal ik je straffen. Vanaf nu, Sinteldauw, ben jij geen HemelClankat meer. Je bent voorgoed verbannen!’ Haar ogen werden wijd van schrik. ‘Dat kan je niet menen!’ riep ze uit. ‘Je bent zo jaloers, Havikster, je zal de HemelClan nog een vernietigen met je tirangedrag!’ ‘Genoeg!’ brulde hij. ‘Ik wil geen woord meer uit je mond horen komen. Populierloof, escorteer haar samen met Doornstip en Meidoorntak het territorium uit.’ Hij keek het kamp rond. ‘En als iemand van jullie haar daarna nog een keer op ons gebied treft, heb je toestemming om haar te vermoorden!’ Ze voelde hoe haar poten onder haar het wilde begeven, maar ze moest zich sterk houden. Snel rende ze naar de kraamkamer en pakte haar kleintje op. ‘Kom op, Vliegkit, dit is niet meer ons thuis.’ Ze keek nog even om naar Harpijvleugel en de andere moederkatten. De kits waren naar binnen gevlucht en staarde haar geschrokken aan. ‘Verrader!’ spuugde Rafelkit. De woorden troffen Sinteldauw en ze voelde zich in stukken worden gescheurd. ‘Maak dat je wegkomt!’ snauwde Kervelkit. ‘En neem die stomme zoon van je ook mee!’ riep Naaldkit er nog achter aan. Ze keek naar Krekelsprong, om te kijken of ze haar kits nog zou straffen voor hun woorden. Maar de moederkat staarden bedroefd naar grond en zei niks. ‘Zo is het genoeg!’ snauwde Harpijvleugel. Ze ondersteunde haar vriendin en hielp haar naar de uitgang, waar Havikster en de patrouille op haar zaten te wachten. ‘Dat jong blijft hier,’ commandeerde de grote, donkergrijze kater. Sinteldauw staarde hem ongelovig aan. ‘Havikster …’ begon Harpijvleugel. Ook Mirrehars kwam erbij. ‘Je kan zo’n jonge kitten niet van zijn moeder gescheiden, hij is nog geen dag oud!’ Maar niks hielp en Havikster keek alleen maar naar Sinteldauw. Grijsschemer, Harpijvleugels partner, haalde zijn partner bij haar weg. ‘Kom op, Harpijvleugel, dit is niet ons gevecht. Hou je erbuiten.’ De bruine poes keek haar partner verontwaardigd aan, maar liep toen mee. ‘Vaarwel, Sinteldauw, moge de SterrenClan je pad verlichten,’ miauwde ze nog over haar schouder. Sinteldauw voelde hoe ze ineen begon te krimpen en legde haar zoon zachtjes op de grond nee. ‘Vliegkit blijft bij mij,’ zei ze met een vaste stem. Ze keek Havikster een lange tijd aan, zonder ook maar een haar te bewegen. ‘Ga je gang,’ siste hij. De donkergrijs gestreepte kater keek van links naar rechts naar Meidoorntak en Doornstip. De twee krijgers stapte naar voren en duwde Sinteldauw weg van haar kit. ‘Nee!’ schreeuwde ze. Ze ontblootte haar klauwen en spartelde wild heen en weer. ‘Laat me gaan! Hoe kunnen jullie dit doen!’ Ze haalde haar nagels over de schouder van de grote, lichtbruine kater, die het uitschreeuwde van de pijn, en sprong langs Doornstip terug naar haar kit. Maar Populierloof blokkeerde haar pad. ‘Populierloof, hoe kan je me dit aandoen!’ Haar stem beefde terwijl ze haar vriend aankeek. ‘Het spijt me zo erg, Sinteldauw,’ fluisterde hij. Ze schudde haar hoofd heen en weer. ‘Mij ook,’ zei ze. Sinteldauw gaf hem een harde duw en smeet hem op de grond. ‘Maar je zult me moeten doden om me te scheiden van me zoon!’ Opeens voelde ze klauwen diep in haar schouders worden geboord. ‘Dat is dan ook precies wat we zullen doen!’ spuugde de kater boven haar in haar oor. De geur van Havikster omhulde haar en ze voelde hoe haar lichaam slap werd en ze naast haar zoon gesmeten werd. ‘Vliegkit is onschuldig, daarom blijft hij bij ons. Hij is in de HemelClan geboren en hij zal nooit weten wie zijn moeder was, wees daar maar zeker van!’ gromde Havikster. Het kleine katertje kroop langzaam naar haar toe en Sinteldauw strekte zich uit om haar zoon nog één keer te kunnen aanraken. Ze opende haar mond nog een laatste keer om afscheid te kunnen nemen. ‘Je leeft nu, geniet ervan, want morgen kan het weer een ander verhaal wezen.’ Categorie:Vliegpoots Wraak Categorie:Vliegpoots Wraak: hoofdstukken Categorie:Glad IJs Categorie:Glad IJs: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal